


Breaking In

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Brainwashing, Extreme Sounding, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, Heavy Dubcon, M/M, Nicknames, Sounding, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Snow got himself into quite the situation this time. He won't get out of it without some seriously messed up things happening.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Snow woke to what only could be classified a nightmare. He had fought against a sheer endless number of Psicom troopers. He remembered that he had given it his all, so by all accounts, he should have won. He was the goddamned hero, after all. But somehow, at some point, he had lost control of the situation, and then ended up… here. Wherever here was. Snow slowly got onto his knees, which was about as far as he could get. There were no guards here now, but his body still felt stiff and beaten. It probably was because he had been out for the Gods knew how long, lying crammed into a cell that barely was big enough for him to stand up in.

“Fuck…” Snow leaned his forehead against the bars, trying to get his thoughts back on track. So, he had fought. He had gone down, and had been out. They had captured him and brought him somewhere. Snow tried to listen if anyone else was nearby, but the only thing he heard was the rhythmic stepping of the guards somewhere in the distance. He was alone in his cell, and alone with his thoughts. That was the unbearable aspect of this. He could have dealt with someone sneering into his face, or being confronted with a smug bastard who eyed him up. This here, this was just Hell.

He slowly got up as far as he could, which ended up with him standing slightly hunched and with his shoulders pressed up against the metal ceiling of the cell. It was uncomfortable as all Hell, but it allowed Snow to properly grip the cell bars and start tearing at them. But as much as he pulled and grunted, they didn’t budge. He leaned back against the cell wall, and tried to push against the bars with his boots. The cell was too small for him to properly get his foot up. Whoever had stuck him in this thing had made sure that he couldn’t get out on his own.

“Seems like our little princess is awake.” A trooper had come to the cell, and Snow was prepared to beat him up right away. But the trooper didn’t make a move to open the cell, and instead left a tablet of food, just out of reach. Snow had the bad feeling that this was going to become a sick game. “And a well-behaved princess will get some food. But you’ll have to prove that you’re willing to be our little princess. Otherwise, you won’t get anything around here. And you should be at least smart enough to get that concept into your head.”

Snow gritted his teeth, but didn’t retort anything. He would not get riled up right now. He had to keep a cool head if he wanted to get out of this mess, and getting angry over one of the troopers was not what he needed to do right now. He glared at the trooper, and refused to answer. The Psicom trooper took some time, then he picked up the tablet and simply left. Snow was taken by surprise by that move. He would have expected the trooper to play this game longer. He grunted and rubbed across his face. This was just turning out even worse than he would have thought.

It took hours before the next trooper showed up, and by then, Snow was aching all over. He wanted to sleep, or something to eat, or anything that would distract him from being caught in this damned cell. He glared at the trooper, but he already had a harder time to really stand up to what he had decided for himself. He didn’t want to give the troopers what they wanted, and apparently, they wanted to make him into a toy. Or into their bottom boy, whatever it was that they had in their minds. The trooper this time had brought along a pair of what looked like stockings, for some reason.

“Well, princess, are you willing to cooperate, or are you going to be stubborn again?” The trooper sounded entirely too amused. “And you don’t have to say anything, that’s the best part about it. Just put on those, and you’ll get what you long for.”

Snow was tempted to snap at the trooper, but his stomach began rumbling. That made the trooper laugh even harder, and he simply put the pair of stockings around one of the cell bars. Snow closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his mind focused on not giving in. But the smell of food, and it was not just some ready-made stuff, was getting to him. After mere seconds, he couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed the stockings, and with quite some difficulty, he got out of his pants and boots, then put on the stockings. It felt uncomfortably exposed, and made him shiver all over. Had it already been that cold when he had gotten undressed?

The trooper laughed, then opened the cell and pulled Snow along. With how dazed he still was, Snow couldn’t put up much of resistance. He did struggle again when he realized that he just had been brought into the canteen of the base. The troopers present all looked at him, in his half naked state, and that was just pushing it. But before he could just crawl back to the cell, or get out of this place altogether, another three troopers made sure that he had to come to a place prepared for him. Snow grunted as he was collared and chained to a place, and then finally served the tray of food that had been taunting him for such a long time. With red cheeks from anger and embarrassment, Snow began eating. The troopers could have their fun with him for some time, but he would make sure that they regretted this as soon as he got done with this.

While he was eating, he heard the troopers chattering idly and laughing. Even if it wasn’t directed at him, Snow felt like he was being teased even more. Sometimes, one of the troopers would go by and grope at him. Sometimes just an arm, but also his shoulders, and one was even bold enough to go for his ass, which roused a bray of laughter from the troopers that were sitting at the same table as Snow. By that time, Snow was furious. They were treating him like a toy, and not like a person. They had some bullshit plan for him, and he would not take it.

Snow yelped when suddenly, more bindings clamped around him, effectively freezing him right into the spot he was sitting. He tried to struggle against the metal bindings, but it was to no avail. There was no way he could get out of this. Snow huffed softly, while something cold and slimy was spread on his butt cheeks. He scooted around uncomfortably, at least as much as he could. A part of his seat had been removed, and now offered ample opportunity for groping hands and fingers to take care of him.

“Stop that right now.” Snow’s voice was not as firm as he would have liked it to be. He still was shivering from the cold in the room, and this development wasn’t helping at all. The troopers were snickering about his squirming, but none of them seemed to really care about his complaints or his protest. They instead seemed to be encouraged to mess with him further. “Stop it!”

That earned him another round of laughter from the troopers, while someone moved behind him. Snow tried to look around, but he really couldn’t do much. He managed to barely glimpse at the man sitting next to him, but he could do nothing to look over his shoulder. Snow groaned in frustration. This was just a nightmare, and he couldn’t wrench himself out of those goddamned bonds. They were playing some messed-up game with him, but he wouldn’t give in. Not already. He was the hero, and he would make sure that he would pull through.

Snow flinched when something hard touched his butt. Again, he tried to scoot away from whatever that thing was, but there was no chance for him. Someone made a remark about him maybe being a queen instead of a princess, which made Snow furious. They really thought they could make him a toy. And he had made the mistake of already entertaining some of their perversions. Right now, all he could do was gritting his teeth and hope that there wouldn’t be much worse coming in the future.

“Oh, it’s going right in.” Snow started sweating, as heat quickly began to replace the cold that had bothered him until that point. The hard object was slipping in fast, and he hated it. He hated every moment of it, while his body already was starting to react. He was exposed, chained to this idiotic table, and already half naked and humiliated. “That is a queen here alright, not just a little princess.”

Snow just remained silent, as much as he could. He grunted at times, because the troopers had started nudging him, as if they tried to get a reaction out of him. They were still mocking him, but now, it sounded more like taunts on the playground. The hard rod moved slowly and with purpose, and it was starting to hit his sweet spot. Snow squirmed in his bonds, trying to keep the grunting to a minimum. It was tough, with all the touches and sensations beginning to rain in on him.

The rod was moving deeper and faster, and Snow couldn’t stop himself from panting now. His thighs quivered against the cold metal strapping them down, and the troopers were whistling about the way he was struggling to keep it together. He tried to tune out the noise, the remarks, everything around himself, but whenever the rod struck, it made his body jerk, and his senses just opened up to the flood of sensations around him. Snow finally couldn’t hold in a loud, desperate moan any longer, and that roused the troopers into cheering.

“The queen is in the house!” Snow shuddered and clenched his teeth. He had lost one battle, but he hadn’t lost the war. He had lost himself in pleasure one time, but that meant nothing. He would not give in any further.

Just for this moment, he allowed himself to lose his self-control. He would break if he resisted for too long. He had gone through that one time before, and he would not allow this to happen again. Snow panted and moaned, no longer caring about the whistling and cheering around him. He took in the sensations, drank them in, and let them flood through him. The pleasure began to grow unbearable, as the rod stopped purposefully shoving him towards the climax, and then just let him teeter on the edge for a long time. His cock was pulsing and dripping slightly, desperate for release, but there was nothing coming.

Snow swallowed thickly, trying to not yell at the troopers to get over with it already. If he did that, then the floodgates would be opened to all sorts of perversions. He panted and tried to just focus on finishing, even though his body screamed at him that he needed more. More of the sensations, more touches, more input to finally release the pressure that had been built up inside of him. He squirmed more than before in his metal bonds, and some of them became loose. It was just too much pent up energy. Hands clamped down on him to restrain him, but the movement and the touches seemed to be just enough.

It was a groan of relief, and Snow slumped down on the table, not caring about the troopers any longer who were chattering amongst themselves. He remained pinned where he was, slowly drifting off to sleep. Was this just the beginning of his whole misery…?


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident in the canteen, Snow was given a bigger cell, though it was only a small difference to before. He grunted and curled up on the somewhat comfortable bunk bed he had gotten, which was barely big enough to accommodate him. He hadn’t gotten back his pants and boots, so he was stuck with this stupid pair of stockings covering barely anything at all. It wasn’t so cold any longer, which was a nice change. Snow found rest after tossing and turning for quite a while, but his dreams promised even more trouble. They were of a strange, dark kind, yet still erotic and arousing, which ended up with him waking with a start and morning wood.

“The queen is awake, I see.” Another of those bloody troopers, this one with a designation that he was of a slightly higher rank. “I already was wondering what was causing such a fuss in the canteen. Seems like we found ourselves a new plaything.”

“You know, it’s kind of a bad sign when you’re talking to yourself.” Snow turned away from the trooper and sighed. This was just great. Now he was being stared at like an animal in the zoo. And the worst part about all of this was that his brain was already trying to turn the event of the previous day into something of pleasure. He rubbed his temples, grunting softly. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be against this, not think about it the whole time.

“I think you need another round with the boys, if you’re already so eager to get going again.” Snow groaned inwardly and curled up more tightly, but there was only so much he could do to hide the massive erection those stupid dreams had caused. “But only as soon as you’re properly dressed, darling, am I being perfectly clear on this?”

Snow didn’t reply. He just knew that something had been left for him, and that he wouldn’t be allowed outside the cell unless he complied with what the Psicom troopers wanted him to do. But he refused to do it right away. He wasn’t an eager tart ready to get used and abused by those men. Snow would rather have fought against a Behemoth at that point than go any further with this. But he had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t be able to resist at all times. He would have to eat, and he would have to see to other needs as well. If that meant that along the way, he would always have to please the troopers, then he was in trouble.

The trooper stepped away, and for a while, it was quiet. Not completely silent though. Snow could hear chatter in the distance, the steps of people going about their daily routes, and now and then, something seemed to move throughout the whole building. Snow was wondering if he was on an airship instead, because sometimes, he thought that he felt the floor moving. It wasn’t lurching, which would have confirmed his suspicions immediately, but rather very slowly tilting from one side to the other. If that was the case, or if his senses were just playing tricks on him, was entirely unclear.

After a while, his body was aching all over from trying to lie on the bunk bed. Snow slowly gathered himself up, grunting while he did so. This was just a nightmare, and there were no signs he would be waking up any time soon. He sat up, turning around and looking over what had been left wrapped around the cell bars. It was a pair of thongs, a bra, and what looked like new thigh highs, all of them in hot pink. Snow’s face flared up with a mix of frustration and embarrassment. It was really the goal of those troopers to embarrass him further and further. He wasn’t willing to give in to their games, but if he was to get out of the cell, he had to do something about his situation.

“This has got to be a bad joke…” Snow got up, grateful that he wasn’t in a cell where he could only stand hunched over. He grabbed the flimsy clothes, looking them over with a growl. This was barely classifying as clothing. If anything, he was completely naked in this stuff, and he didn’t want to know whose fetishes he was satisfying with this. He had already understood that the troopers liked to get back at him in the most humiliating way possible, but that they would go to such extremes was worrying, as well as, maybe, a little bit arousing. They were putting quite some effort into this after all.

Snow got rid of the stockings he had worn, and put off his coat and his shirt. The bandana followed shortly after. He didn’t want his clothes to be damaged, and if those troopers would get impatient, there was no telling what they would do to get to him as fast as possible. Snow furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to squeeze himself into everything they had gotten him. The bra was impossible to close behind his back, and when he tried closing it in front and shuffling it around, there was a loud, ripping noise, and the hooks had come loose from the clasp. With a sigh of frustration. Snow let the useless piece of fabric hang on his body, while he tried to somehow fit into the thong without his dick flopping out to the side of it repeatedly.

“I see that her Majesty has finally decided to join us.” Snow bit back a growl when he was brought into another big room. It wasn’t the canteen this time, but it looked like some kind of common room, where the troopers usually hung out in their downtimes between missions. They already had set up a couple of pillows, but there was nothing more to make it any more comfortable for Snow. He was shoved into the pile of pillows, and could only get back up with some amount of struggling, as several troopers were already all over him.

They did complain that he had torn the bra up, but their superior gave a sharp whistle and barked something, so that they would fall back in line. Snow huffed, sitting up properly. The bra was taken away from him, which was a minor relief in this situation. His cock had started hardening again, and he had no idea why it was happening. By this point, he was convinced that the troopers had put something into the food he had eaten earlier. There was no way that he could feel so hot and needy just from being handled so roughly.

Snow gave a complaining groan when he was maneuvered onto his hands and knees, and told to hold the pose, unless he was “willing to enter a world of pain”. It was already plenty painful. His body still was sore from the bunk bed, and the compromising pose was not helping in the least. Again, something slimy was spread on his behind, and Snow squeezed his eyes shut. They were going at it again. And from the cheering whistles, he was almost convinced that this time, it wouldn’t be a comparably pleasant rod like before.

His fears were confirmed when something feeling like a humongous dildo was rubbed between his cheeks. Snow jolted slightly, before he could calm himself down and remain in the pose he had been told to keep. He didn’t want to give the troopers even more reason to punish him physically. For that, there were fights. But if he didn’t have the energy to fight, then Snow saw no other way than trying his best to go along with the troopers, without giving them too much of what they wanted.

“Nice and easy. I don’t want our queen to be torn up.” That was the superior again. By now, Snow recognized his voice easily. His tone had a gruff, rasping quality to it. It strangely enough sounded like a father figure more than a military leader, which caused an uneasy feeling in Snow’s gut. He shouldn’t think about this man like that. That was just fucking weird. “Though I have the feeling that Queenie already had quite some stuff up her little hole.”

Snow was about to protest, when a moan was ripped from his throat. However huge that dildo was, it was ribbed and was stimulating him almost to an unbearable degree. Snow held his pose with what amounted to pure stubbornness. He would rather have melted against the pillows, but he wouldn’t start to show weakness just yet. He had already made the mistake of fighting until he had lost, instead of pulling out when he still would have had the chance.

He was heaving by the time the firm rod was buried all the way in his ass. His arms had given in, the quivering having become too much for him to hold himself up any longer. Snow was panting, his fingers clutching at the pillows below him. This was just maddening. He squirmed with every smallest move of the dildo, biting his lower lip when it was pulled back halfway and then pressed back in with a single, fluid move. He had no idea how huge this thing was, but apparently, it was enough to make the troopers think that he had to be a regular slut.

Snow closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He tried his hardest to not moan like a two-dollar whore, but it was damned difficult. The dildo seemed to have been designed for him, and no matter at what speed it moved, or how deep it reached, it always managed to get a deep, drawn-out moan out of him. Snow was convinced that someone must have taken measurements, as crazy as that thought was. There was no way that someone just had happened to find the one thing that could get him going so much.

“That is the stuff, Queenie. You need that fat rod right in you, and you know it. You can’t resist forever, you know…” The commander was getting to him, and Snow didn’t like that. He wanted nothing more than be able to climax right now, and he didn’t care how much of a slut he would make himself out to be. He was desperate by now. They had kept him in that bloody cell for too long, and now, they were not giving him all the pleasure he could have enjoyed.

“Just do it already.” Snow was panting and sweating, and hated himself for having given in so readily. “Just fucking do it already. Please…”

That seemed to have been exactly what the commander wanted to hear. The dildo was pulled out, and replaced with a hard cock. Snow moaned breathily when the pounding started. There was no buildup, and no more teasing. This was just hard, heavy pounding, to make him really feel what he had been missing out on. He was getting rammed so thoroughly, Snow was soon out of breath and uttering only nonsensical syllables between gasps. He moved back against the man who was pounding him, whimpering when he felt the firm hand around his balls.

“Say it, Queen. Say that you are my bitch.”

Snow gritted his teeth, but he couldn’t deny it. “I’m your bitch,” he moaned, clenching down around the thick cock when it rammed into his prostate. “I’m your bitch, your fucking bitch…”

The hand no longer was gripping him. Instead, the fingers fondled his balls, further pushing him towards climax. Snow gasped and whimpered in what bordered on pure desperation, and finally couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a long, drawn-out moan, he climaxed, spurting seed all over the pillows. Then, he sank into them, shivering slightly. What did he even care any longer how the troopers saw him?


	3. Chapter 3

Snow barely registered that he had yet again been brought to a different holding cell. After he had been treated to the rough fucking of the commander, he had almost lost consciousness. Only barely, he had registered that he had been fed, clothed, and groped thoroughly. He probably also had been used further, because when he woke, his backside was killing him. Snow could endure quite something, but that he would be sore after the troopers had had their fun with him? He was worrying about what they had done, and whatever he had been given while he had been out of it. But he didn’t feel all that bad right now, so could it really be so bad?

When he finally was able to look at himself, Snow was a tad surprised that they had given him another set of flimsy clothing, which was surprisingly comfortable and fit him perfectly. He had thought that the troopers would rather have squeezed him into something just a tad too small, as a lection for his stubbornness earlier. Snow carefully moved, and found that he could do so just fine. Had they really just left him alone after all of this, so he could recover? He couldn’t make sense of it. They had treated him so roughly earlier, it had seemed more like they would be all too happy to make him feel like the lowest of slaves in their midst. But with this considered…

Snow jerked and shook his head, surprised at his own train of thoughts. Where was he thinking he was? He was in the middle of his enemies, and they were gearing up to do whatever they pleased with him. This was not a case of them trying to accommodate him, they were trying to mold him into something. But he couldn’t say any longer that he absolutely hated it, at least not with utter conviction, like he had before. Something inside of him was refusing to fully acknowledge that he rather wanted to be somewhere else, and doing something else, than being toyed with by the troopers.

Snow rubbed across his face, trying to sort out his thoughts. So, he was a bit confused, that was not a big deal. He could just give this some time, and the thoughts would go away on their own. What would not go away was this persistent pressure inside of him, this feeling that he was hungering for more. Snow shuddered, rubbing his upper arms and trying to remain calm. He was just confused. It couldn’t possibly be that he was enjoying the rough treatment the troopers were giving him, or the way he was being turned into little more than a toy for their pleasure, and for them to handle him however they wanted to.

“Good morning, my Queen.” The voice of the commander again, and it sent a shiver up Snow’s spine. He turned around on his bed (it was a proper bed this time, not only a thin bunk bed), and glared at the Psicom member seeming to watch him like a predator its prey. “I hope you had a good night, because this day will again be full of fun things to do.”

“Knock it off.” Those words took more focus to pronounce than Snow would have liked. He hated the situation, he was set on hating it, and he would not just change his mind because the commander was treating him with some semblance of weird respect. “You’re just trying to mess with me, but that isn’t going to happen. We are going to fight, one on one, and then we can see who is the bitch.”

“Someone is in an ugly mood.” The commander was barely fazed by Snow’s words, at least it seemed so. It was kind of hard to tell with the helmet in the way. “But I’m sure that we’ll be able to cheer you up, Queenie. After all, you will stay with us for a long time.”

Snow huffed and shook his head about himself. He really had gotten himself into more trouble with that small attempt at a rebellion. He was pretty sure that they would leave him here for a while, and then come up with something that would make sure that he would be butter in their hands yet again. The thought of it didn’t disgust him as much as he would have thought. Instead, he was kind of excited to see what they would come up with. Again, after the thought had crossed his mind, he shook and rubbed his temples. He was going crazy in here, he just knew it. He was slowly going mad, and this was just the beginning of it.

He was left in his cell for an indeterminable amount of time. Snow was trying his hardest to keep himself occupied with something. His mind was wandering back to the day before, and each time it did, it seemed to only worsen his need for relief. Snow paced up and down in his cell, which now was actually possible, and tried to somehow cool down. But nothing he did relieved him, it only seemed unsatisfactory, or make the whole sensation only worse. By the time a trooper came by his cell, Snow was a quivering, sweaty mess, and just trying to cling to some semblance of control.

“Seems like the Queen needs a hand.” Snow pressed up against the cell bars, shaking when the trooper reached down and stroke along his cock. Immediately, the heat focused in his erection, and Snow grunted softly. He rubbed up against the hand as if it was the only thing that could possibly satisfy him. He ignored the taunting remarks that followed, just wanting one thing more in this world than being free from this cell. He wanted relief, and if it came at a small price of being teased about it, then it didn’t matter much.

The trooper seemed rather taken with Snow’s pliant behavior, and tested how far he could go. He stretched his other hand between the bars of the cell, groping at Snow’s butt. In a lucid moment, Snow would have taken this as a chance to knock the trooper out with a well-aimed attack, but right now, he had more pressing issues. If he was so debilitatingly aroused, he couldn’t think straight. This was the excuse for himself. He just couldn’t accept quite yet that he had given in too much already.

“I think you need more than just me, huh?” The trooper was teasing the tip of Snow’s cock, but didn’t do much more. Snow grunted, nudging up against the trooper’s hand. The stroking didn’t resume, which caused more frustration to rise in Snow. “Yeah, you definitely need more than just one helping you. I’ll be back soon, Queenie.”

Snow hung against the bar, trying to not yell in frustration. This was just bullshit. The trooper had seen exactly in what state he was, and not helping him to climax was just his way of being cruel. Snow closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from doing something irrational. There was still more than enough opportunity to enjoy his time here. Again, the thought was against what he had previously planned, but this time, he allowed the thought to fully sink in. He was being used and maybe a little abused, but that didn’t mean that he was the troopers’ bitch.

The trooper returned with two friends, and they opened up the cell with a key card. They apparently had gotten permission from their commander, and came without weapons. Snow still was using the cell bars to keep himself upright. He didn’t trust his legs at the moment, and was confirmed in that when the troopers pulled him away from the bars and immediately had to hold him upright. They grunted and complained about his weight, but ultimately were satisfied to have him in such a messy state.

Snow bit on his lower lip as they fondled his butt, ignoring the raging erection he still was sporting. He again had been pushed on his hands and knees atop his bed, and now, one of the troopers pulled down his pants and nudged his own hardon against Snow’s lips. Snow was hesitant to comply, but he supposed that as long as he didn’t obey this silent command, he would get nothing in return. It would have been surprising anyway if they had just given him what he wanted straight away. Snow grunted, and with some difficulty fit the member down his throat, shuddering as at the same time, fingers began prodding his backside.

“That is a good queen.” The trooper snickered about how Snow complied, but Snow tried his best to ignore it. It was already hard enough to try and deepthroat the man without choking every single time he came forward. A few brushing strokes against his cock sent shivers up and down Snow’s spine, and he moved towards the teasing hand, but never got more out of it. He whimpered into the thick member, but finally got what he wanted when the second of the trio pushed into him with a grunt.

Snow focused on not choking on the cock in his throat, while he was getting pounded pretty well. He felt the third trooper wiggling to get underneath him, and was confused what that was all about. It was cleared up pretty fast, however, when he felt a second cock pressing up against his butt. He shivered and held still for a moment, or as much as he could with the first member still pounding into him. A small whimper came from him when the second cock pressed into him. The going wasn’t as rough as he had thought it would be, but that also meant that it was all the easier for the two troopers to pound into him with ease.

“What a little slut…” Snow grunted in weak protest when he was pushed further down onto the member he was already choking on. “The queen really is slowly waking from her slumber. If she already can take that much, then just imagine how fucking full we can stuff her later.”

Snow blushed a deep red about the way the troopers were speaking about him. As if he had surrendered his manhood with the first time he had put on those stockings, and was surrendering it even more with every action he was taking around the troopers. His thoughts began to grow more unfocused while he was getting railed, and at some point, only one thought remained in his mind. He wanted pleasure. He didn’t care how it came to him, or what he was “surrendering” when demanding it. Snow wanted more, and he needed more, if he wasn’t supposed to lose his mind completely. And that was exactly what the troopers had wanted, so they could shove it.

He flinched when something hot and tangy shot down his throat, and he began coughing lightly when the trooper pulled out of his mouth. That also left him free to moan about the two cocks still plowing into him, as if they were about to stretch him even further. Snow gritted his teeth briefly, then shuddered and relaxed. They were hitting that sweet spot again, and it invariably turned him into a quivering mess, uncaring about the many rough remarks that he was receiving for being so eager.

“There you go, my Queen.” The troopers mocked him as he was being filled up. Snow panted, unsure when he had climaxed or what had happened that he had lost control of himself so badly. He slumped down on the bed, closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. This had been completely bonkers. How had this all come down to him being made into the plaything of the troopers? Whatever had happened, it was not going to stop anytime soon. And that was actually not all that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow stumbled along with the troopers when they brought him to the canteen again. He was hungry alright, but he had the bad feeling that it would further derail when he was there, and when the troopers would become too eager to hold back any longer. Snow had been dressed up in matching bra, thong and thigh highs, which really didn’t cover anything at all. He only had been let out after he had put everything on. Snow had done so automatically, since the last set of clothing had pretty much been destroyed.

He wasn’t tied down this time, and some of the troopers even fed him, as though they were treating someone desired in their midst, not a captive. Snow wasn’t opposed to it. His body still felt sluggish and not at all like he would be able to break out any time soon. Not that he thought much about it any longer. He wanted to have a nice time, and if it meant going along with the troopers and all of their whims, then that was just the way it had turned out to be. He wasn’t complaining all that much, but still, at the back of his mind, he thought that this was slightly wrong. He was supposed to fight, but Snow just felt tired of it.

“You’re so nice today, that’s almost unbelievable.” The commander had stepped to the table, and this time, he had removed his helmet. Snow, in his daze, couldn’t really make out more than the expression on the commander’s face. He looked satisfied, maybe a little bit smug about the situation, but overall just satisfied with what he was seeing. Snow wasn’t groped any longer by everyone who was just happening to pass by, but rather nudged himself against hands that happened to stray in his direction. “Have you reconsidered your position here.”

“I… guess?” Snow blinked lightly, but was distracted yet again by food and attention. The commander chuckled lightly, then he went about his business and talked to the troopers in the room. Snow briefly wondered what that had all been about, but not really for such a long time. The troopers were showering him in attention, and he soaked it right up, as if he had been deprived of it for a too long time. They had given him a lot of unwanted attention before, but right now, Snow needed it, and he wanted it like nothing else.

He did squirm a little when one of the trooper half pulled him into his lap. It was a bit difficult even like that, with Snow being so big and bulky. He played a bit coy, since that seemed to amuse the men, and it earned him quite a lot of whistling. It didn’t sound that bad any longer, rather like an encouragement for him to act like this for a while longer. Snow closed his eyes for a moment, trying to not lose his composure when a hand began to gently coax his cock into an erection. They would play games with him again, but he wanted to make it more interesting. He wanted to be a good queen for them, no question about that. That didn’t necessarily mean that he would just give away everything freely. The troopers would have to earn the one or other moment with him.

“For being such a big guy, you’re not all that much of a brute.” The trooper seemed to ponder something, while his hand never stopped moving. “You’ve already become quite a queen. I heard you took everything we threw at you so far. But I think that we could take it a step further. And I bet you will love it.”

Snow didn’t much care about what was in store for him for the future, other than what would happen in the next twenty minutes. The canteen already had quieted down, and he could sense that the troopers were waiting for something. He bit his lower lip, then crawled onto the table and presented himself to the whole room. They all had been quite nice to him today, so why not show them some appreciation? Just some appreciation. He didn’t want to overdo it already. After all, they still had to make up for some of the stuff they had done in the beginning. Snow hadn’t forgotten about the cell he had been stuck in first. But he was quite sure that they would be eager to compensate for that.

Snow wiggled around atop of the table for some time, but he patiently waited for what was to come his way. Some hands were already all over him, but the troopers weren’t immediately jumping on top of the table to immediately have their way with him. They instead were quite well-behaved, which surprised Snow a little. Instead, they seemed to look towards the commander for permission. There was a short command barked through the room, and some of the troopers got up and began gathering around the table Snow had draped himself across. He bit his lower lip again, anticipating already what was about to happen.

“All nice and slow, and don’t get any strange ideas already.” The commander seemed to have something more in mind for him than just getting railed without consideration. Snow shuddered lightly, wiggling his ass for the men. That was something new, but he wasn’t about to complain. Instead, he was eagerly awaiting what was about to happen. He wondered what depraved thoughts the troopers would pursue today, and how it would all play out for him. Maybe, it would leave him sore and exhausted again, but that was the least of his worries really.

Snow groaned when his thong was pulled down. This time, the troopers seemed to be a lot nicer towards him. Maybe it was because he wasn’t putting up as much resistance as in the beginning. It could also be because some of them had a bit of a weakness for him, but had played the tough guys around their colleagues. At least that was what he preferred to think. Snow didn’t want to be the easy one. After all, they called him a queen, and not a slut. And there had to be some kind of reasoning behind that. He flinched when one hand landed on his butt for a big slap, and he looked back with furrowed eyebrows. That had been a bit excessive, and frankly, unnecessary. But the trooper responsible was immediately making up for it, when he started eating Snow out.

Snow shuddered all over, and slowly, but surely, melted into a mewling mess. Several of the troopers had stepped closer to rub all over his body, and tease him with their touches. It wasn’t as excessive as it could have been, but it still was enough to make Snow shudder all over. He already felt someone prodding at his backside, with what only could be a slab of hard, throbbing meat. Snow tried to get a glimpse at the trooper who was about to take him, but there was no chance for that. There were several of them around him in a tight circle, and Snow couldn’t turn around far enough to get a look at the man who was pushing into him soon enough.

This time, his mouth was left unobstructed, so he could moan all he wanted. Snow shuddered, taking the pounding like a champ. The position still was uncomfortable, and it took quite something to not just sink flat onto the table. It was hard to keep the pose, especially with the powerful pounding that was happening, and with the way the pace picked up after just a short while. Snow almost anticipated that someone else would push into him next to the first one, but there was nothing happening. Just a nice fondling for his butt, and the deep, regular pounding he received. There still were hands stroking over his body, but other than that, not much was happening. He grunted and wiggled against the intruding cock, trying to get more out of the sensation.

The trooper was on to what he was demanding pretty fast, and Snow groaned when something else was pushed into him. It wasn’t a second cock, but rather a dildo which was shoved into him additionally to the cock, stretching him to just that degree that finally satisfied him. He tensed around the intrusions, which elicited not only a groan from the man pushing into him, but also whistling from the troopers around them. He knew that he was giving them a show, and that was exactly what they had been waiting for. It would pretty much guarantee that they would treat him like royalty after this, just like he had been promised by the commander. Snow licked his lips, then moaned his heart out when the troopers began really going at it and trying to please him.

“That’s the ticket…” Snow panted out between drawn-out moans. The first trooper soon was done with him, though, so a second was swapped in in almost no time. They were not just all about their own pleasure this time, but rather tried to give him their all. It was flattering, really, and just what he had needed. The night in the cell had been boring and filled with strange dreams, but he felt a ton better now. Snow wriggled in the grip of the three men who all were occupied with either fucking or groping his ass. Being the center of so much attention almost was too much for him, but he would hold out to prove that he was not just an eager tart, and could have some real endurance when it came to be getting railed.

“Our queen is very demanding today…” The second trooper didn’t hold out for long. He probably had been far too eager all along, and now was getting so riled up that he couldn’t give Snow a proper pounding, before he already creamed into him. The other troopers laughed, and this time, Snow could be sure that it was not because he had done something to earn that. He bit back a chuckle, since he still wanted the others to enjoy some quality time with him.

The commander, at some point, ordered the troopers into a line, so that everyone could have a go at Snow’s ass. He remained standing next to Snow’s face, and by the time about a dozen troopers had had their fun with Snow, he pulled out his own hard meat, and gently nudged it towards Snow’s lips. Snow was panting by that point, but he still opened up like a good queen, and took the erection deep into his mouth. He had more trouble than the night before to really fit it down, which he supposed was because the commander was packing a little more than the trooper who had had his fun with him before.

“Slow and steady. I don’t want you to choke too much on me. After all, you should enjoy this.” It was almost infuriating how calm the commander could remain, even with Snow’s mouth and lips wrapped so tightly around him. Snow was a little bit in awe about it, but it also roused the thought in his mind that he should try to really get the commander going, even if it would take some time. He stretched out one hand, gripping at the base of the commander’s cock, and really began sucking in earnest. He couldn’t fit absolutely everything down his throat, but that was of little concern. What mattered more was making the man lose his mind, and that thoroughly.

“Alright, my Queen…” The commander seemed surprised that Snow had taken the initiative. He gripped into the blond strands, steadying himself against the table. “Then show me what you can do with that wickedly talented mouth of yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

Things were heating up in the canteen. After the commander had, for all intents and purposes, pronounced this a challenge for Snow, the troopers were really getting into it to make sure that Snow was having a hard time to just focus on the commander. They all wanted a piece of that ass, and if it meant distracting even from the commander, then that was just what it took this time. Snow was a bit surprised by how fast they had been willing to change their tactics from blackmail to bribery, but maybe, he was just that good. They had probably underestimated him, like many had.

Snow grunted into the commander’s cock, which was pounding down his throat with reckless abandon. He just had to focus on keeping his throat nice and loose, so that he wouldn’t get choked on the impressive length. At the same time, things were heating up at his backside. It seemed that the dildo was taking up a valuable place, so it was removed, and swiftly replaced by a trooper, who made sure that he crammed himself nice and tightly into Snow’s butt. Snow moaned heatedly around the cock in his mouth, gripping at the table to somehow steady himself. He was enjoying every single moment of this, and he especially was enjoying the fact that the troopers were paying so much attention to him. Now, he really felt like the queen of this place, and he would make sure that he would keep this place for as long as he could.

“That’s it. Nice and steady.” The commander sounded quite breathy, and Snow was chuckling inwardly. He was really pushing the commander to his limits already? That was a stark contrast to his controlled and almost cool appearance of before. Snow tightened his lips around the length and redoubled his effort to really get the commander going, as well as make sure that he would not be given even a moment of pause. His ass was still as tight as it could be around the two invading cocks, but it was hard to really pay much attention to what was happening at the back, if the front was giving him such an appealing show to enjoy.

It was still uncomfortable on top of the table, but there was no way he would ask for a pause now. It would have meant being deprived of sensations, while he still was enjoying himself that much. The troopers weren’t keeping him from climaxing, or enjoying what he was receiving, so he had to really use this opportunity to let off some steam. It was much needed, and much appreciated, on both sides as it seemed. Snow looked up at the commander briefly. He was actually a rather handsome fellow, but with the helmet most of the time covering up everything, it had been impossible for Snow to determine before.

Snow tried working with his tongue a little more, though stopped that after a while, as it was making the commander quake like he was about to topple over from the input. Snow didn’t want that to happen, but he was still proud of himself that he had found such a critical weak point already. The commander laughed roughly when he finally had gathered his wits again, and patted along his head. “Someone is becoming quite the devious queen, I see.” He licked his lips, staring down at Snow with pure want. “I want you to really prove it, my Queen. There is no way that you just learned that. You always had it in you, didn’t you?”

Snow was in no position to answer, other than giving the commander another good sucking. He wouldn’t have wanted the commander to pull away anyway. He had something to occupy his attention with here, and it helped him to not become overwhelmed by what was going on with the troopers. They were really trying to pummel him into submission, and his eternal stubbornness was the only reason why he still was holding himself on his hands and knees by that point. It was hurting all over, but at the same time, he was far too into it to give up. A change of position would happen sooner or later. The troopers got bored quickly, and after the commander finally caved and came into Snow’s mouth, the troopers could lay him on his side, and grind themselves all over his body.

Snow closed his eyes, just soaking it all up now. He was beyond the point of really caring about what was happening to his body, and by that time, he just wanted to have a rest at some point. But before he would be allowed to rest, he guessed that he would have to endure a little longer. But that was his whole deal, after all. He could take more than many would be able to handle. And even if this wasn’t his usual style of fighting, he would still make the best of it. He was the goddamned queen of this bunch of troopers, and he would make sure that they didn’t forget about it any time soon.

After pretty much everyone had had their go at him, and Snow was no longer really able to cum from having climaxed so hard and so often, he laid sprawled out on the table. Snow felt utterly tuckered out, and not able to stand up and go back to his cell. That didn’t seem to be necessary yet anyhow, as the commander approached him, with something hidden in his fist. Snow looked up at the man, grunting softly. He couldn’t get out a word any longer. His jaw felt like it had locked up, and it hurt every time he did as much as try to swallow. He received some soft attention, getting stroked along the chest and thighs. Snow closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart from the high he still was riding on. This was just completely crazy. He should have stopped them at some point, but that had been impossible right from the very start really.

“That is just what we have been waiting for, my Queen.” The commander focused his attention on Snow’s cock, giving it a gentle rubbing. But as gentle as it was, Snow still felt like he was being overstimulated. He barely got anything out of it while the rubbing was close to the base, and whenever the commander strayed closer to the tip, he began shivering, since it almost hurt a little. The commander took notice of it soon, and he was a lot gentler about it now. Snow sighed in mild relief, but he still was feeling quite dazed. “I think this calls for the next step, or what do you think?”

Snow didn’t know what the commander was talking about, and he was in no capability to answer that question with more than a grunt, which could be interpreted either way. The commander chuckled, seemingly interpreting it as a positive reply. Snow was gently pulled flat onto his back, as he still had been lying down with his legs at slightly awkward angles. He felt how the seed was slowly trickling out of him, and that made him blush just the faintest bit. He had no idea how many men had cum inside of him, but his best guess was that it had been quite a number.

“Alright, my Queen. This will take some time of getting used to, so just be patient, yes?”

Snow blinked, then shuddered when he felt something warm rubbing against his tip. It was small, hard, and slightly rounded. He tried to get a glimpse at it, but he couldn’t quite make it out. He was just too dazed to properly focus on what was going on, and before he strained himself, he rather just waited and saw what this would end up being. He groaned softly when the hard object was slowly pushed into his tip, the heat of the metal somewhat offsetting the pain it was causing. After what felt like an eternity, he finally had taken in the sound to a satisfactory degree, and that just caused him to completely lose any kind of tension in his body. He laid there like a ragdoll, and was just waiting for them all to calm down. The commander petted through his hair, smirking down at him.

“That’s it. Do you want to go back to rest for tonight?” Snow nodded, and then was picked up by several troopers. He grunted in faint protest, but there was nothing he could do about it really. “Be sure to treat our Queen with the proper respect, boys. We don’t want her to fall back into being a naughty queen again, right?”

This time, Snow managed to weakly shake his head. He didn’t want to go back to opposing the troopers, if that meant that he was being treated like a proper captive. That had been extremely exhausting and humiliating. Just for a moment, the thought crossed his mind that this here was just about as humiliating as the situation before, but he shoved it away with surprising ease. Maybe he was just too tired to think properly any longer, maybe he had just made a wrong assumption before. He didn’t care either way. He just wanted to sleep now, and recover from this absolute madness he had just subjected himself to.

The troopers, before they brought him to the cell, brought him to a community shower, where they began to douse him with lukewarm water. As much as Snow wanted to sleep right away, he could appreciate that they were watching out that he would not completely soil his bed with the sheer amount of semen that still was dripping out of him. There would have been no way that his ass could have kept all of this in during the night. It would all just have ended up as a puddle on his bed, and that would have been icky, to say the very least.

“Gods, we really did a number on you.” The trooper who was closest to Snow seemed surprised to see him so tuckered out. “I hope that we still did a good job. After all, we just want to keep you happy. And if you’re happy, we’re happy as well.”

Snow gave another groan. His jaw still was barely moving without causing him enough pain to flinch. Maybe he shouldn’t have bitten off more than he could have chewed, but he hadn’t expected this to go on for so long. It had taken him by surprise, much like the fact that the troopers could play so nice with him. If that could be classified that way.

Laying down on the bed was a relief without match. Snow slumped into the pillows, immediately closing his eyes. A blanket was spread over him, and then, the troopers left his cell, to let him sleep already. He grumbled to himself, still not quite able to fall asleep. With how exhausted he had been, Snow had half expected to fall asleep immediately, but the sound that still was stuck in his penis was keeping him awake. The commander had fixed it with some kind of rubber stopper, so that it would neither slip deeper nor fall out overnight. The feeling was strange, to say the least, but not entirely unpleasant.

In some corner of his mind, he asked himself what this was all about. He knew that the troopers probably had a lot more devious plans for him, but where did that sound come into play? Maybe they were just trying to make him react to even more input, or something like that. Snow sighed, shaking his head faintly about himself. He would learn nothing by lying awake and not being able to sleep. He readjusted himself a little, still wearing the thong from the day. It had been a little soiled and now was still a little wet, but it at least held him in a somewhat comfortable position. And after some more time of shifting around, Snow finally fell asleep, and went straight into a confusing dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow found himself in a surreal landscape, a distorted version of the cell he had been staying in for such a long time. Everywhere, the bars were sticking out of a strange, sandy underground, and at first glance, he seemed to be alone. Snow began looking around, to see if anyone was there, but he found that it was quite useless to move anywhere. The more he did, the larger the place seemed to become. He shook his head, grunting softly. This was about as senseless a dream as he had experienced in a long time. He sat down, and didn’t move for a long time. The landscape didn’t change because of that, contrary to what he would have hoped, but at least, it didn’t entail more confusing changes to an already nonsensical dream.

After a while, there was a sudden flip, and Snow was back in the canteen. This time, there was about five times the number of troopers around, and they all were whistling and yelling obscenities. Snow didn’t understand that change either. They had been rough with him in the beginning, but that didn’t warrant thinking of them as absolute douchebags with nothing but their own gain in mind. Or was he just looking at them the wrong way by now? Something was trying to get through to him, Snow just knew it, but he couldn’t make it out under the slew of strange, mismatched information he was receiving.

Finally, the dream changed again, and this time, he was just with the commander, who sported an even bigger cock this time. Snow tried to go down on him, but it was no use. Then, he tried to take the massive prick up the ass, but again, he failed. The commander wasn’t taunting him, but he was getting a tad impatient, and was grumbling every time Snow tried to satisfy him, but couldn’t, due to something being wrong. Snow grew frustrated with the dream he was experiencing. He was half aware that he was dreaming, and he could influence it to some degree, but it still made about as little sense as possible. Why would everything show up in such a twisted way?

Finally, the commander gripped his cock tightly, and just pushed himself into Snow, regardless of how difficult it had been before. Snow gasped, the whole thing just going into him now like it was no big deal. That monster had to be at least one and a half feet long, but still, it was fitting now, for some reason. It did feel odd, and Snow squirmed in the lap of the dream commander uneasily. The next time he would get a good railing by the troopers, he definitely would think back to that dream, and that was not exactly what he wanted to have in mind while getting a good humping.

The dream went on for a while, and at some point, it just came to a head and made him jolt awake. Snow was sweaty and looked down at himself, grunting softly. Well, that had been a completely unnecessary and stressful experience. He’d much rather have passed out and gone without a dream at all. He cautiously gripped his erection, flinching in surprise at how sensitive it was. He had forgotten that the commander had left the sound in his cock. This now left him with a sudden surge of pleasure, and Snow needed a moment to regain his senses. After such a night, he would have expected it to hurt like Hell, but it seemed that he had been pleasantly mistaken.

“Awake already?” A trooper had gone by his cell, and he seemed quite surprised to see Snow awake so early after the long gangbang that had happened the previous day. Snow huffed lightly, lying back down. He was trying to not lose his mind again here, and he didn’t want a trooper seeing him like this right now. He guessed that he had no other choice, but they still could have shown a little more consideration. After all, he was supposed to be their queen, so Snow was quite sure that he deserved at least some respect.

The commander soon followed, and Snow immediately blushed when he stepped closer. He remembered the stupid dream again. The commander already was sporting a grin, and that wicked expression did little to quell the lust already rising again inside of Snow. He had been convinced that after yesterday, he probably would need a day’s rest. But confronted with the commander as he was right now, that probably was not going to happen, simply because he felt so needy again. The commander seemed to sense it, and he pulled Snow closer and gently teased him, with nips along the neck and a gentle stroking along his nethers.

“Someone seems to like the sound.” The commander gently tapped against the metal rod. It sent a pulse right down to the root of Snow’s cock, and it made him jump lightly. “And like a proper queen, you haven’t removed it yet. I think that I need to get you a bigger one, if you’re already so used to the first one. And don’t you worry, it will feel just as pleasant as this one.”

Snow somehow doubted that. This sound was just big enough to fit into his urethra. If the commander would stretch it out, that just promised trouble. Snow wasn’t about to protest, though. The commander was calling the shots right now, and if he wanted to have a chance to turn the tables on him, then he would have to go along for this moment. Snow grunted softly when the commander pulled out the first sound, while giving an appreciative nod to Snow. As if keeping the rod in until he had returned was a sign of something great. Snow shuddered, as the commander pressed him against the cell bars, to have better access to all parts of Snow’s cock. After a small stroking of the balls, he began moving the sound against Snow’s shaft. It was a small, teasing touch for the moment, but it would quickly become something more.

“Now, just focus on my hands. Don’t think about anything else.” The commander pulled a small container of lube out of a pocket, to prepare the sound a little. Snow nodded, slightly nervous about the thicker sound. There was no way this was going to fit into his urethra. He was just sure of it. This would hurt like a bitch if the commander just pushed it in. He hoped that there would be enough time to actually get used to it. The alternative was to beg for the commander to stop before it could get interesting, or overstimulate him straight into an orgasm.

Snow leaned his forehead against the metal bars, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get his heartbeat to calm down. The way the commander treated him made him feel appreciated, but the prospect of having the sound inserted was scary nonetheless. He moaned unsteadily when he felt the rounded end pressing against his tip, already noticeably thicker than what his urethra would have allowed. He briefly glimpsed up at the commander, hoping that he would reconsider at the last moment, but it didn’t look like it that was going to happen.

“Nice and easy.” The commander’s voice was breathy in Snow’s ear, while the sound slowly began to push against the tip of Snow’s cock. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in a moan. Instead of being painful, it actually became pleasurable quite fast, and that was even more confusing than the dream he had experienced during the night. He tried to keep eye contact with the commander, but soon enough, he slipped into a strange sort of ecstasy. Whatever the commander was doing to help this go smoothly, it was just the right thing for him. It filled him with a sticky, gooey warmth, which slowly spread throughout his entire body. He had been slightly cold before, but that was completely eliminated by the rubbing hand and the slow movement of the rod down his cock.

“There we go. All in.” Again, the rubber was wrapped around the part of the sound not currently inside of Snow’s cock. “Don’t you want to thank me for this gift, my Queen?”

Snow shuddered, then got onto his knees, while the commander fumbled with his pants. He still was feeling a tad sore from the long kneeling on the table just the day before, but he wasn’t about to deny the man his wish. Snow licked his lips, gripping the commander and stroking him. It didn’t need much to coax a nice, hard erection out of the man before him. Snow swallowed, then he went down on the commander, as if he had trained his whole life to do so. He still was not going to get this done so easily, though.

As soon as the commander was down his throat, the man gripped Snow’s head, and began to fuck his mouth as if it was just another nice, sloppy hole for him to enjoy. Snow’s eyes widened, and he gagged lightly on the cock hammering down his throat. He gripped at the bars and just hoped that it would be over soon. He was not sure how long he could keep this up without really starting to choke and gag his heart out at some point. His body already was shuddering uncontrollably, and it was hard for him to keep his head still so that it wouldn’t slam back against the bars whenever the commander jerked it forward.

Now, Snow wished that there were troopers going nuts on his ass, but without them, the commander was free to abuse his mouth to his leisure. This also meant that Snow had to endure whatever was dished out. The rough pace was something he never had experienced before, and at some point, he was sure he was going to faint. Breathing was pretty much impossible with the thick erection throbbing in his throat. Lucky for him, the commander was considerate enough to pull out of his mouth for a moment, to allow him to gasp for breath. He was quite amused about Snow’s disheveled appearance, and gently patted his cheek.

“There’s a good queen. You know how to eat.” He pressed his tip against Snow’s lips again, nudging him to go on. “I hope that wasn’t everything you could offer for today? We are going easy on you, so I would have hoped that there would be a reward waiting for me.”

Snow didn’t even have time to process those words in their entirety. The commander pushed back into his mouth and down his throat, groaning and moving again already. Snow’s eyebrows knitted together in desperate focus. He couldn’t focus on his own pleasure at all. He had to make sure to not lose control and end up choking so much that the commander would have to pull away. He shuddered and desperately tried to not gag, even while the commander was hammering into him like a toy, and gave him less consideration than at any time prior.

“There you go…” The commander grunted, releasing a blast of cum down Snow’s throat. Snow shuddered, leaning against the bars and feeling drained. His own cock still was pulsing and aching, but he didn’t feel like orgasming at all. He still was sore from yesterday’s romp, and if he got to recover a little more, then it wasn’t all that bad.

“Rest now, my Queen. You will have to work that pretty ass again very soon. And trust me, the men love you. So, you better be prepared to become a big mess tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next three days, Snow was given increasingly thicker sounds. At first, they had just been barely enough to stretch him out a little further, but now, they were really going at it. By the end of the third day, the commander was pleased to see that the sound inserted was as thick as a little finger. Snow tried not to think about it too much. The troopers already had started teasing his now stretched hole and had called it his “new pussy”. He had known from the beginning that they would probably go pretty far, but that was beyond what he had expected. The sound already was at the extreme end, and by how things were looking, it would only go further from there.

Snow had started to play with the sound himself, to see how much it could stimulate him. A lot, was the answer that he soon found. Even with the stretching, he found it pleasurable. He only ever did so when he was alone in the cell, though. He didn’t want the troopers to see everything, even if they technically already had seen everything on him, and had done about every single filthy thing to him that their minds could have cooked up.

Snow was used to receive a rough fucking at least three times a day, so when the time came around that someone should appear, he got up and leaned against the cell bars. The familiar steps coming closer only started a good while after someone should already have arrived. There was chattering going on, and from the tone, Snow thought that it sounded especially excited. He didn’t know what to think of it, but he guessed that he would find out either way soon enough. Shuddering lightly, he tried to keep himself under control. It wasn’t easy. The troopers had trained his body to react to pretty much every single input that they could throw at him, and that meant something.

“The queen is already expecting us, so show your best manners, boys.” The words had come with a mocking tone, and there was laughter from the troopers about it. Snow furrowed his eyebrows, not quite pleased with that. They had a plan, no doubt about it. And it probably would include him being completely drained of any energy by the end of it. At least, they were watching out to not overdo it at any given time, since they didn’t want to completely break him. At least, they didn’t want him to lose interest in their plans for him, that much he had understood.

“No, but in all seriousness. We can’t move too fast. It took us so long already to get the queen ready for this point. Moving too fast right now would just ruin everything. Understood?”

Snow was clueless what in the world they were talking about. It sounded like they wanted to introduce him to yet another of their ideas, but the way it was phrased didn’t please him at all. If they tried something too extreme today, then he would make it abundantly clear that he was willing to be their toy, but would not allow absolutely everything to happen to him. The troopers finally arrived at the cell, and as many times before, they came unarmed. This time, it was just a small box, and by the looks of it, it contained even more sounds. Though, the box was rather big. Snow shuddered to think how large the sounds still could become.

“There we are. And as we discussed before. No rushing.” No word of anything that Snow might not like. The troopers nodded, then Snow was gently coaxed to lay down. Snow grunted, squirming under their hands as they began playing with his cock. The sound already had stretched the head of his cock to quite a size, and if they would really continue with thicker sounds, then he was convinced that they would be able to even fuck him there at some point.

For the moment, Snow was simply being showered in attention. He didn’t mind that at all. Instead, he closed his eyes and smiled happily while he was massaged and even kissed. That was a nice new addition to the usual course. The sound slowly was removed, and one of the troopers began fondling the stretched hole. Snow shuddered all over, and gripped at the bedsheets when the sensations began raining in on him. He knew that it was already stretched to an impressive degree, but it really looked like they were about to stretch it even further. One of the troopers was already searching through the box, and the high-pitched noise coming from it gave away that they were handling metal sounds.

Snow then was thoroughly distracted by a trooper slowly pushing his cock into him. This wasn’t the usual thick penetration, but the way he did it was just getting to Snow. It was slow, and with purpose. That was a definite difference to the usual fast pace. It had something lovingly, and Snow had to really keep himself under control to not blush like a maiden. This was so completely unusual that he just didn’t know how to react any longer. He just clung to the trooper by the time he was getting a little faster with his thrusts, hoping that he would not lose his mind completely.

It was then the second one of the group gripped his cock, and slowly inserted a sound. It reached deeper than the sounds before, and Snow groaned softly. It still hurt a little, and especially with it reaching so much deeper now. He squirmed uneasily, but was calmed down again by the steady rocking of the man on top of him. His grunts began slipping away and turn into moans for more, which was exactly what the troopers loved to hear. They were patient with him this time, but he supposed that they had to be. With the sounds going deeper down, and stretching him out even further, they had to be cautious, or else, they would injure him.

“That’s the stuff.” The trooper fucking him was quivering all over. The slow pace was getting to him, too. “You’ve become one damned fine queen, if I may say so.”

Snow couldn’t help a small chuckle. That had been an unexpected compliment, but one he would take regardless. He clung to the trooper as though he would drown otherwise. The sound was moving, slowly in and out of his cock. The pain subsided fast enough, but was back when a bigger and longer sound was inserted. Had they really already waited enough? Snow couldn’t really believe it, but when he felt just how deep the metal rod went down, he moaned and arched his back against the hand. That was just crazy. He already had been stretched out to a good degree, but this was becoming even more unbelievable.

The trooper rocking him grunted and came inside of him, then pulled back and made room for the next. The thrusts came a little faster, but still were slow and gentle compared to what he already had experienced. Snow bit on his lower lip, panting and squirming beneath the man. He was rather close himself, but the constant overstimulation of his cock meant that he couldn’t quite orgasm. The sound was steadily moved, and seemed to reach to a point where he felt utter bliss. But still, Snow could only squirm and jerk beneath the men, but not come to a climax. It frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“That’s a good start.” The trooper working with the sounds was quite pleased with the results so far. “Our queen is nicely stretched out. But if we really want to have a what we were aiming for, we need more patience, I guess.”

Snow grunted, not getting what the trooper was on about. He just was dazed, and was lying on the bed, sprawled out and about ready to pass out. The troopers still were going to have their fun with him, though, and with a new, noticeably longer and thicker sound in his cock, he felt that there was no way that they would stop before they could fit something huge down there. With him no longer being overstimulated, Snow could experience an orgasm when the third trooper was taking him. His cum was squirting out around the sound, which seemed to amuse the men to no end. That was exactly what they had been building up to, so Snow paid it little mind.

“That’s completely different from before. No more rebellious little princess. No, a nice queen for the throne.” The troopers were talking in a slightly condescending tone, which Snow completely ignored. They were just teasing again, but they wouldn’t get him to complain about that any longer. He just let them do however they pleased. He did grunt again when the trooper seemed to reconsider and inserted a slightly bigger sound. With how he gripped Snow’s cock, it was clear that he was not quite able to simply grab him any longer. He had to be careful, else the process of stretching could go wrong.

“There we go. Sleep well, my Queen.” Snow grunted something intelligible, just sprawled out on top of the bed and allowing the last trooper to clean him up, before they left the cell. It took him a long time, but he finally looked down to check on the size of the sound. He stared at the shimmering metal, shaking his head slowly. That just had to be impossible. The rounded end that stuck out was thicker than his thumb. They had really managed to stretch him out that fast with just this session?

He huffed, cautiously turning to the side. As before, there was a rubber stopper around the sound, which would not permit the metal to move on its own. His cock was sensitive beyond belief, and it took several minutes, before a mere contact with fabric would overwhelm Snow. That was just great. If they went further on this, then he couldn’t do anything any longer without feeling like he was about to lose his mind completely. It did feel nice for a while, but this could become a problem in the future.

“They really are a devious bunch…” Snow sighed and buried his face in his pillow. This was just unbelievable. They had pushed him to such an extreme, and he was unsure what to think about it any longer. He supposed that he had maneuvered himself into this situation, just as he had been pushed into it. He couldn’t leave like that. That was clear to Snow. If he ran away now, he would have to deal with several problems he just didn’t want to deal with outside of this building.

Sometimes, he still wished that he could just go back to fighting the troopers, or even a Behemoth. Maybe even one of the Tortoises, just to distract him from some of the stuff the troopers had done to him. But whenever he thought about it at any length, his thoughts would invariably stray back to all the pleasure he had experienced here already, and his body would run hot with desire. Snow sighed, shuddering when he remembered the commander taking his mouth as if it was just another hole. For some reason, that man just really got to him. He still had no idea who he was, but by now, that didn’t matter all that much any longer.

He was here, and he would stay here for some more time. He would experience more pleasure, partake in more strange fantasies, and he probably would enjoy ever last moment of it, much like he had enjoyed everything thrown at him up to this point. Snow readjusted himself again, struggling to find a position comfortable enough for him to sleep. After long minutes of turning around and trying every possible and impossible arrangement of limbs, he finally felt the familiar heavy feeling of sleep slowly setting in.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow didn’t know for how long he had slept, but he woke to someone fondling him. He was still confused and sleepy, and it didn’t help that someone had blindfolded him. He groaned, half in protest, half in arousal. He hadn’t recovered yet from the massive stretching session, and he would rather have recovered for a while longer. But it seemed that he was in no position to resist. He was worn out and hungered for attention, and this in combination made him a willing victim to the sudden “attack”.

A mouth firmly planted itself onto the crook of his neck, and Snow shivered as the sucking began. It was hard enough to leave his skin tender and bruised in no time. He pushed a little against the man on top of him, but it gave him little leverage. It took only a firm grab around his cock, and Snow was a mewling mess. Both pain and pleasure raced up and down his spine, competing for his attention. The sound was moved lightly, and Snow already had a feeling where this was going. A small tugging, and the sound began to move out of his cock, leaving behind a void that felt completely misplaced.

“Nice and stretched, just like I wanted it.” The voice finally came through clearly. It was the Psicom commander. Snow shuddered, especially when he felt a lubed finger toying at the tip of his stretched urethra. “We still can go further with this, and I’m sure you have nothing against it, right? Another hole which my men can fuck. That’s just what we all wanted.”

Snow couldn’t really reply anything to it. Had he wanted that? He was unsure for a moment, but the uncertainty was immediately dispelled by the attention the commander laved upon his body. Snow shuddered, melting beneath soft touches, licks, and the attention his cock received. The lubed finger slowly was pushing into his cock, feeling around how stretched it was, and how it had held up under the constant assault of the metal stretching it into shape. According to the noises that came from the commander, he was very pleased with the results. The lube felt soothing for Snow’s urethra, but it still didn’t eliminate the worry that the commander really could go all the way through with his threat.

While he still worried about it, the commander pushed into him, laughing about Snow’s reactions. That was apparently just what the commander had wanted to see. Snow moaned, slightly disappointed with himself. He had sworn that he wouldn’t give in to every single whim of the men, and what was he doing here? Just that. Was it bad? Maybe. Why was he even thinking about it any longer? He had understood that there was no way he could go back on what he had done, and that meant that he would have to admit before himself that he had failed to resist. He was the pet of the troopers, but it wasn’t something that was bad really.

Snow began to push back against the commander, hungry for more. The men always could make him feel exhausted, but also utterly satisfied. Even with how roughly they had treated him in the beginning, there was no question that they were thinking of him as a perfect toy right now. They loved him just like the way he was right now, and that was good enough for Snow. The commander pressed a kiss onto his mouth, a demanding contact. Snow gave a small whimper, but allowed the intruding tongue into his mouth. The commander’s free hand grippes his backside tightly, and changed the angle just a little. That was enough to pummel into Snow’s prostate, and Snow felt like he was going insane with pleasure.

“I see that you’re not quite happy yet.” The commander was, as so often, annoyingly controlled and calm. “I think I know just what you need.”

To Snow’s surprise, he felt that someone knelt over his head at those words, and he opened his mouth wide as a reflex. A girthy cock was slowly pushed past his lips, and Snow’s abdomen tensed in response, making the commander huff. Whoever was using his mouth right now was not as gifted as the commander, but he still was packing plenty. Snow had trouble fitting it all down his throat, but having accommodated the sizable length of the commander before, he wasn’t choking on it as hard as he would have feared. That changed when the man began thrusting hard and fast, which made Snow choke around the length and tense up. But that was just what the two men had wanted, as they went at him with redoubled effort.

Snow lost himself in the onslaught of sensations, barely thinking about anything any longer. He was caught between two men who desired him. How could he have cared about much more? Even if it had taken some time, the men had brought him to his personal heaven. It was a rough ride, and he had endured quite something. All of that was unimportant now. He clung to the men above him, and just let them have their way. He didn’t remain completely passive, though. Snow wrapped his legs around the commander, as well as he could, and moved against the thrusting cock to his best ability. He tightened his lips for the trooper fucking his face, until he could hear almost desperate moaning coming from the two men above him.

He could give them something they could find nowhere else. Snow wondered if they even considered fucking anyone else any longer. It didn’t seem to be like that, since the troopers would invariably come to him and blow off steam, be it with a short, hard fuck, or by teasing him to the edge of orgasm. More than once, the teasing had devolved into a hard session, since the men couldn’t have hidden that they wanted him desperately. They had trained him to take it all, but they had also conditioned themselves to only ever come to Snow with their needs. As much as the troopers were in control, they needed Snow more than he needed them. At least, that was now the conviction that had taken root in Snow’s mind.

He shuddered when he felt the men climaxing shortly after one another. The finger still down his cock didn’t prevent Snow from joining them, and he sank back into the bed, still with a half hard length crammed into his mouth. He suckled on it, his tongue playing around the throbbing flesh. He heard a small noise of protest, but there was no sign that the man above him was pulling out of his mouth any time soon. Only very sluggishly, he felt that the cock was retreating, and for a while, the only sound around him was the panting of the men, who had exhausted themselves with the hard romp.

“Unbelievable that this would be the same as the rebellious little princess we had with us just a few days ago. I thought that this would go on for a much longer time.”

The commander gave a short, barking laugh at the remark of the trooper. “That is just how it evolved. We woke our queen to her true calling. Is it so surprising that she would thank us with being such a good little cocksucker, then?”

Snow squirmed lightly, not quite happy about being called a simple cocksucker. He was still here, after all, even if there had been opportunities to run away. The commander seemed to remember that, as he cleared his throat and stroke along Snow’s chest. “But don’t forget that we also treated her Majesty properly, so that we are still graced with her presence. She wouldn’t have bothered with us simple soldiers for much longer, had we just been impossibly rude with her.”

That was much better already. Snow relaxed into the covers, sweaty from the short, but rather satisfying fuck. The commander still was playing with his cock, though, and he gave a small grunt in protest. The toying didn’t stop immediately, but he could soon feel a new rod being prepared and carefully inserted into the tip of his cock. Snow shuddered all over, goosebumps showing all over his body. Was he going to be stretched even further? The finger already had done a lot for him pleasure-wise, so he didn’t dare to imagine what it would be like to have a cock down his urethra. It couldn’t be that hard to stretch him even to that diameter, could it?

“Alright, watch closely.” The trooper still kneeling astride Snow’s head leaned forward, and Snow gave a short, teasing lick, which elicited a pleasant shudder from the trooper. “You can’t just shove it in, that would cause too much stretch right away. Instead, wait until it is properly warmed, and lube it up carefully. Then, slowly push it down. And I mean slowly. As soon as you feel more resistance, stop pushing immediately. Forcing it deeper down could cause our queen to have unnecessary painful episodes, and we want to have it all nice and pleasurable.”

“Understood.” The trooper sounded breathy, probably distracted by the sight of the sound slowly sinking down into Snow’s cock. Snow squirmed under the two men, until the sound finally stopped moving, and the rubber stopper was fastened to it. “I should be able to get it done until you return.”

Snow blinked under the blindfold. Return? That meant that the commander had to leave for a while. Presumably, it was to meet a superior, or something of that sort. Commanders did have to report to their superiors regularly, and Snow could imagine that the commander didn’t want to share him with even more men. It was already tough enough to keep the troop stationed here entertained and satisfied, so Snow was thankful that he wouldn’t end up in the middle of even more men. He hadn’t got anything against the thought in and of itself, but his body still had limits, and that meant that he had to rest whenever he could.

The commander stayed with Snow for a while longer, toying with his cock and rubbing along his thighs. Snow took in the attention with a pleased smile. As much as he liked a group of men taking proper care of him, he could also appreciate these sessions of one on one, where it was just him and the commander, or him and one of the troopers. It meant that so much more attention could be focused, and that sometimes was even better than the long, rough gangbangs he had been receiving.

“Seeing you so happy makes me feel like a stud.” The commander chuckled, sitting up and placing Snow’s thighs atop his own. It left Snow at a slightly awkward angle, with his hips lifted slightly from the bed, but it clearly was a teasingly sexual pose. He wiggled around a little, to get a bit more comfortable, and to show off in front of the commander. Even with the blindfold, he could imagine how the man was looking at him, and it was making his pulse go nuts. “That’s just how you wanted it, right? A man who knows how to take care of a queen like you, that’s the life.”

Snow nodded faintly, feeling tiredness creeping back up on him. He hadn’t had enough sleep yet it seemed, or the two men really had managed to fuck all the energy he had recovered right back out of him. The commander bent down to kiss along his throat, chuckling quietly.

“I’ll be back as soon as somehow possible, don’t you worry. And until then, you’ll be a good queen and keep my men in line for me, right? They should be happy when I return, then I’ll make sure you’ll be happy as you can be.”


	9. Chapter 9

The time of the commander being away seemed to be immeasurably long. Snow could entertain the troopers all day long, but he still felt like something was amiss, and he didn’t like that. He paced up and down in his cell for the longest time, and only now and then, one of the troopers would come by. Without the commander, they had to see to many things themselves, and that entailed quite some chaos in some respects. That also, sadly, meant that Snow didn’t get as much attention as he previously had. Whenever someone visited him, he gave it his all, but it still left him unsatisfied.

The trooper who had been with the commander, probably his most trusted man amongst the troopers, regularly came by and checked on the sound. Snow was half expecting that he wouldn’t get it changed at all, but to his surprise (and to that of the trooper), the bigger rods often went in without trouble after just a day. Since the commander hadn’t specified when he would return, this meant that he probably would indeed find Snow with his urethra stretched to the diameter he had always wanted it to be.

“Any word of the commander yet?” Snow grunted, while he got the fourth sound since the commander had left them. He was impatient, and being teased about that he sounded like a worried wife, but he didn’t mind that so much. He was much more concerned with the absence of the man who really had given him something to crave.

“Not yet, but it’s likely he’ll come back the day after tomorrow.” The trooper grumbled for a moment, when the sound seemed to get stuck all of a sudden. Snow flinched, then helped along a little. The sound slipped just that bit deeper it had needed to, to be in place. “And that should be more than enough to have you ready. Don’t worry.”

“It’s kind of hard not to.” Snow rubbed across his face, to fend off the blush that was forming on his cheeks. He still was kind of miffed every time the troopers would tease him about blushing, but that didn’t keep them from craving his presence. “He didn’t tell us why he had to go see his superiors.”

The trooper smirked. “Oh, he told me alright, but he asked me to keep quiet about it. Just trust me on this one, please. He will of course return to his queen, and how could he not?” The man stood, pulling Snow closer, with a gesture that couldn’t be misunderstood. He always had preferred Snow’s mouth over his ass. “After all, you have become the fulfillment of his every dirty dream.”

Snow didn’t ask further about it. He had a feeling that this was a piece of juicy information that hadn’t been supposed to slip from the trooper. Snow wouldn’t press on, but he stored this information away in a corner of his mind, where all those little secrets of different troopers had found a home. Even if they acted like they only ever were interested in having him for their pleasure, they also would let pieces of information slide here and there, and he took it all in. It often helped him pinpoint faster what was bugging them, and how he could remedy it. That, in return, gave him more food, more attention, and more freedoms that he all knew to use, but not abuse.

“Never thought to find such a perfect mouth on a man.” The trooper sighed and moaned while Snow worked on him, standing still this time, while Snow was taking care of him. Hearing him let loose like this was like a sugar rush that Snow had craved all along. “You learned really fast.”

Snow smirked around the girthy length, not willing to pull back and reply. He didn’t know what to say anyway, so he just let his actions speak for him. The thighs of the trooper began twitching soon enough, and he grunted and squirmed with every deep suckling motion of Snow’s mouth. The trooper clung to Snow’s head more than he really was guiding it in any way. The constant sensations were putting a strain on him, and it showed. He was leaking soon enough, and had to pull back for a moment. Snow looked up at him with a slightly puzzled expression. Usually, the trooper had a much easier time remaining focused. Snow waited for a while, then began toying along the hard length with his tongue. The trooper shivered and gasped, but did nothing to stop him from showing his appreciation. Snow felt a little smug that he had made the man lose his composure so soon, and he felt that he could push it a little further without repercussions.

With a bit of maneuvering, he had gotten the man to lay down. Snow was straddling his shoulders, while working on the hard length. He took it deep into his throat again, letting the muscles twitch around the tip. The trooper, for the longest time, simply laid there and moaned his lungs out. Snow didn’t leave him much chance of doing anything else, but when the trooper finally did start playing with Snow’s cock, Snow was almost immediately lost.

His cock had grown insanely sensitive. Whenever the sound was inserted, it took a while for his body to adjust, but then, invariably, he would feel like he had reached a new stage. It took less and less input every time to make him feel ecstatic, but at the same time, it also took longer for him to reach orgasm. The result was that every orgasm seemed to be better than the last, and that was something Snow never would have thought possible.

“Gods, I can’t wait.” The trooper’s speech was slurred, and he bucked his hips briefly as he suddenly came. “Ugh, sorry. You just hit all the right buttons today, and I couldn’t keep it up.”

Snow didn’t mind. There still were troopers who wanted some attention. Three of them had gathered outside of the cell, but out of respect for the right hand of the commander, they had kept outside of the small cell. Snow flopped to the side, catching his breath. He felt like he had only just gotten a taste of a fantastic meal, and was now deprived of having his fair share. The single trooper left the cell, and made room for the three to enter. They were all over Snow in a heartbeat, touching and grinding however they pleased.

Snow grunted in relief when two of them slipped into him, panting lightly as they shuffled around. They then motioned him to get up again, which confused Snow. But only for as long as he understood what they were planning. With a lot of squeezing and arranging, they managed to get their three cocks close and lined up so that he could take them all at the same time. Snow laughed, shaking his head. He had seen that in a porn video before, but that they would really try to do this was something he never would have thought possible. With a huff, he straightened his back a little, licking his lips and getting into position. Lube was not the problem. It would be interesting to see if they could all fit into him at the same time.

“Nice and easy…” A pair of hands grabbed his waist, and slowly guided Snow down onto the three cocks. It turned out to be much more of a challenge than two thick hunks of meat already posed. Snow squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily as he slowly managed to take in the trips of all three, then began slipping down further. As thick and nice as it was, this was not something that could be done in a quick and dirty round. It was slow, pleasurable, and absolutely insane.

Snow slowly moved up and down, always watching out to not go back up too far. It had been challenge enough to get the three of them in. He didn’t want to lose even one of the three cocks, and that meant that he really had to stay focused, when he just wanted to lose his mind. It was trying his patience, but the reward more than made up for it. Snow moaned, his cock twitching into a rock-hard erection. Even with the heavy sound inserted into it, there seemed to be nothing that could stop him from getting a hardon.

“This is fucking bonkers…” One of the troopers was shivering and close to losing it already. Snow was a bit taken aback how little stamina they showed today. Or had he gotten used to it so much that their endurance seemed to barely be enough to satisfy him properly? Either way, it was reason enough for him to focus on getting as much out of every single stroke as somehow possible.

He gripped at the cell bars behind him, using them as leverage while he moved up and down. Sometimes, one of the troopers or two would twitch upward, throwing Snow’s rhythm off a little. As much as this had seemed to be a good idea, it turned out to be torturously slow and intense. He panted, having the hardest time to not just flop down on the men beneath him. Every single thrust downwards meant a rough, shattering sensation, which almost cost him his mind. To Snow, this was like teetering at the edge of insanity.

The men one after another came, and ultimately, the only trooper able to get it up relatively fast after the first time could get Snow with his ass up in the air and his upper body on his bed, to hump him like a horny dog. Snow moaned without restraint, gripping at his dripping cock. This was just what he needed right now. He needed this hard, rough ride, and he needed all of it, if he wanted to get a finish out of this experience. Two pairs of hands teased his body even further, making Snow lose any semblance of self-control. There he was, back at moaning like a two-dollar whore, and not the least bit ashamed of it. They wanted to hear him express his pleasure, so he did exactly that.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally was able to cum. Snow grunted and relaxed, feeling the strain after the rough pounding. His backside was aching from having been stretched beyond what it already was accustomed to, but that was almost completely drowned out by the afterglow of the orgasm he had experienced. The troopers left him, and for the time being, everything was quiet. Snow had time to focus on his breath, and how it slowly calmed, until he was no longer panting.

“Damn…” He got up on his knees, to look down at the sound. It looked ridiculously massive, a steel bolt glinting in the dim light. He had no idea how it had worked, but there he was. Stretched out that someone with an averagely sized length could comfortably fit down his urethra. He flopped down onto his back, rubbing across his face. As insane as it was, the only thing bothering him was that the commander was surely the first one to try out this new hole. And that meant that he would need to wait a full day and then some. Briefly, he thought about removing the sound and suckering some trooper into trying it out first, but he had a feeling that the commander would find out. And his job was to keep the men entertained, not to get them into trouble.

With a small sigh, Snow got comfortable, closing his eyes. He could fantasize about what would happen when the commander returned, and as he knew the man, it probably would turn out even better once the commander had grabbed him and showed him what it was like to be taken by a real man.


	10. Chapter 10

The commander was greeted quite warmly by the troopers when he returned two days later. Snow was just sitting in the canteen with all the others, eating heartily, when the man stepped into the room and caused a wave of cheers to go off. Snow looked up, biting his lower lip and then quickly turning back to eating. If the commander was present, then that meant that he usually came over to Snow soon. Snow wanted to have enough energy to greet the commander properly, and that meant getting done with eating as soon as possible, hopefully without choking on a bite like the day before. That had caused quite a row, and by the end of it, Snow had been quite embarrassed. The troopers had made remarks to the effect of him being able to eat quite well, but still being too greedy for his own good at times.

“I see that our queen is preparing herself.” The commander chuckled and gently squeezed Snow’s shoulders, to let him know that he was there, without Snow having to stop eating. “Don’t rush yourself too much. I’d rather have you all focused on that nice new addition to our games.”

Snow swallowed thickly. He had heard the suggestive tone in the commander’s voice, and it made him run hot all over again. Why was it that this man could get him going so easily? Snow was quite aware that the commander had instigated his capture and had organized everything surrounding him being held captive here, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he should be so fixated on this one man. Snow guessed that it was a kind of charm that was hard to describe, and impossible for him to pin down. And that really was all of an explanation he needed at that time.

The commander then went around the canteen, chattering with his men and seeming to explain why he had been away for the last week. Snow barely listened to it, as he was trying to not lose his composure and jump the commander to get what he wanted right there and then. With utmost focus, Snow finished his meal, slowly getting up to return the tray. One of the troopers took it away from him, with a sly grin on his face.

“I think you should go to the commander’s room, instead of playing our kitchen goddess. After all, he has been very patiently waiting for this moment.”

Snow blushed furiously, and then slowly padded away. He didn’t know where the commander’s room was, and he was too embarrassed to ask the troopers around him. The commander thankfully soon enough joined him, and placed an arm around Snow’s waist in a clearly possessive manner. “I’ll lead you to my room, my queen. But you have to promise me that you will remain patient today, yes? After all, we need to try if your new hole can accommodate me. I have no doubt that any of my men could fit into it, but, well…”

Snow knew just too well that the commander was playing at his larger size. That last sound still was stuck in Snow’s cock, and it was weighing the length down completely. Now, if he got hard, it barely got much of a rise out of him, instead drooping downwards from the sheer weight of the metal. The commander gripped Snow’s cock with one hand, giving it a couple gentle rubs. Snow was grateful that the grip wasn’t too hard, as he had noticed already that with the stretching, rough rubbing had become exceedingly painful. Slow, nice rubs however were just the right thing, and as Snow saw it, the commander would not hurt him out of the sheer lust for pain. If it happened, then it would most likely be an accident.

“I’m still impressed that it stretched so well.” The commander opened the door to his room. The room itself was not huge, but still large enough to accommodate several people. The commander’s bed was big enough for three people to lay in it stretched out, and for a moment, Snow wondered if the commander would invite another person in. He almost hoped that it wouldn’t happen right away. After all, he wanted to experience how it was to have the commander fuck his cock. Having a third person interfere with that most likely would turn out to be more complicated than necessary.

The commander stripped Snow of all clothing, then he took Snow’s cock into his hand. With an almost solemn expression, he removed the rubber stopper from the tip of the metal rod, then began tugging at it gently to get it out. Snow was shivering by the time it started to move, and already, a storm of sensations was raining in on him again. The sensation still was odd and almost foreign to him, but having someone with such expert hands work on him was heavenly. It soothed the throbbing already starting in his cock, and Snow grunted when the sound finally was all the way out. The commander gave an appreciative noise, then motioned Snow to sit down on the bed.

“It has stretched nicely. I hope you’re not in pain?” Snow quickly shook his head, while the commander stripped and lubed up his cock. He wanted to feel this man, more than he had ever wanted before. It was strange to be almost so desperate, but there was no way he could stop himself. “Good. I will not be able to hold back. I have dreamed about this for a long time, and just seeing you like that is almost more than I could possibly take.”

Snow felt quite flattered by such an admission, and shuffled back to lay down properly when the commander climbed over him. Snow gripped onto the man’s shoulders with one hand, while the other went down between his legs and held his stretched cock for the commander to push into him. The commander grunted softly, then very carefully inserted the tip of his cock into Snow’s cock, sending both of them into a shivering mess. The sensation was extreme, to say the least. It was one thing to have a hard, unchanging metal rod in his cock, but an entirely different to have a throbbing length push into him. Especially if it was a nice size like the commander’s, which many men could only be envious about.

The commander gripped onto Snow while sinking deeper into Snow’s cock. Snow was a twitching mess, but he held onto his focus for dear life He didn’t want his length to slip out of his hand, as it would make the whole thing more difficult. So instead, he had to keep his length straight for the commander to really be able to thrust into it. The lube squelched between their two lengths, and Snow began to shudder in earnest. Every single thrust felt like it was aiming straight for his prostate, reaching deeper than he would have thought. Snow bit down on the commander’s shoulder at one point, barely able to hold himself together. This had been easier even with the hard railings he had gotten in the past, and that was saying something. They usually had turned him into brainless moaning mush, and this here was more intense than he could ever have fathomed.

“That’s it.” The commander grunted and nuzzled his nose against Snow’s neck. They had found a good angle to work with, and the commander was kicking up the pace bit by bit. Snow gripped onto his own cock, his other hand leaving scratches along the commander’s back. There was no complaint – they both were much too absorbed into fucking each other’s brains out. The commander straightened up a little more and really began hammering into Snow’s cock, which for Snow only left to grip and pray that he wouldn’t pass out from pleasure before he reached orgasm.

Snow whimpered when the commander pushed even deeper, going so far as hilting onto him. It wasn’t enough to reach all the way down into Snow’s cock, but it felt pretty damned close to it. For a moment, Snow imagined what it would be like to have the commander all the way in, with the tip hammering past the base of his cock. The thought alone sent shudders down his spine that were heavy enough to catch the commander’s attention, and elicit a short, barking laugh.

“I understand, my Queen. It feels fucking amazing.” He was panting and hard to understand, but Snow tried nevertheless to listen closely. “I knew you had it in you. Fuck…” He closed his eyes and briefly stopped, possibly to try and not lose his mind completely. “You are just perfect in every single way.”

Snow was flustered by this unexpected compliment, but he took it with a smile either way. He pulled the commander into a greedy kiss, then the movement picked up again. Snow moaned and whimpered into the commander’s mouth, no longer willing to let go of the man. He needed this anchor so that he would not lose his mind. The squelching sounds became louder and more urgent, as were their moans. Snow craned his head back and finally let out a yell that could almost have been misinterpreted for pure frustration. He was so close to orgasming, it was unbearable. He hadn’t reached an orgasm so fast in a long time, and every single heavy thrust threatened to tip him right over into release.

After a few more seconds, Snow couldn’t bear it any longer. He arched and cried out, climaxing harder than ever before. The commander followed him soon after, and then, they laid in a pile on top of the bed, still entangled into each other. This had been far stronger than either of them would have thought. Snow allowed himself to cautiously pull his spent cock off of the commander’s, then he just laid there, feeling boneless and satisfied like never before. The buildup to this had paid off, even if it had sounded like an utterly crazy idea all along.

The commander didn’t speak for a long while. He just laid there, eyes closed, listening to Snow’s heartbeat. Then, after long minutes, he looked up at Snow, a smirk on his face. “That was fantastic. Thank you, my Queen. You’re the fulfillment of my dirty little fantasy, and what a fulfillment indeed.”

Snow chuckled, embarrassed and charmed at the same time. He ruffled through the commander’s hair, then let his arm flop to the side again. “You’re just trying to flatter me until I become a blushing school girl.” He poked the commander’s cheek lightly, shaking his head. “Bad, bad man. You can’t do that to your queen, if she already took such great care of you.”

“You are right, of course. Accept my apologies, your Majesty.”

Snow laughed, then coughed lightly. It was hard to do anything at all, with his body being so utterly relaxed. He grunted and pushed the commander into a slightly more comfortable position, since it was quite painful to get his cock squished between their bodies. With how broad and flat it looked at the moment, it could have been mistaken for a resting snake. Snow readjusted himself carefully, then leaned back and relaxed again.

For a while, it was silent, then they heard the stepped outside. The commander sighed quietly, not willing to move away from Snow. “The men will want to have a piece of you as well, after such a loud show.” It hadn’t even occurred to Snow until that moment that the other men could have heard them. “Just give me another half hour or so, then I’ll maybe let you go back to your pack of hungry wolves.”

“Don’t hurry too much.” Snow stretched carefully, sighing quietly. “I probably won’t have enough energy for quite a while anyway.”

The commander chuckled, pressing a kiss against the soft underside of Snow’s chin. “True. But you will not refuse them, right?”

“No. I couldn’t do that. But now let me rest, alright? Else, your men can’t enjoy me today, and that would be a tragedy.”


End file.
